The Valentine Will Return
by QuantumShovel
Summary: Eren meets Mikasa when they are in elementary but what happens when one of them has to move. Will they meet up again in the future? If so will they even remember each other? Will they rekindle what they once had together? Starts off with them as kids and then shows them as adults in the future. Modern AU ,Eremika, with some angst and fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Hello

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I've been having a lot of writer's block on my other story so I started to just write ideas away and so this one happened. I took a lot of the ideas and then I thought it would be better as it's own story. I'm kind of excited for this one but I will be updating about every once a week or every to weeks. Basically whenever I'm free. But just know that I will be updating the other story, after I get over this writer's block.**

The morning sun came in through the blinds waking up a young boy. He woke with a stir and brought his pillow over his head. He wasn't really a morning person and hated getting up for school.

"Eren! Come on down for breakfast." yelled a man from down stairs. Eren groaned and rose out of bed. He went and got dressed in a black shirt, jeans, white shoes, and his favorite red scarf. He held the scarf in his hand for a second, rubbing the fabric. It always brought comfort to him and reminded him of his mother.

Eren hurried down stairs, there was his dad by the stove and he had a heart box of chocolates next to him. Eren took a seat at the kitchen table. His breakfast was already there waiting for him. "Thanks dad." Eren said as he dug into his food.

After chewing he quickly looked up at his dad, noticing that he was being quiet. "Hey. Dad? Are you okay?" Eren asked a little hesitant. His dad turned to face him with red puffy eyes, as if he was crying.

"Your...mother. She went into cardiac arrest again. This time worse." His dad said shakily. Eren dropped his fork and looked up to his dad. "Should we visit her. I can miss a day of school. Let's go be there for her." Eren said as he jumped up from the chair and began to rush to get ready.

His dad put a hand out to slow him down, "Hey. Hey. Calm down. She'll be fine, I'll be operating on her this morning so you'll have to go take the bus. I got this son." He said that last part as if he was trying more to convince himself than he was Eren.

Eren nodded slowly and was about to take off to school. "Eren, aren't you forgetting something? It's valentine's day, buddy. Go get your valentine cards for your friends." his dad said with a strained face as he looked at his heart box.

Eren quickly ran upstairs and grabbed his valentine cards. He went back down and stepped out the door with all his stuff that he needs for school. "Later dad...tell mom that I said hi." Eren said as he stepped outside. His dad just nodded to where he was standing.

XXXXX

Eren was riding on the bus holding his bag and his valentine cards. He was trying his best to not think about his mom. _His dad was a good doctor. Of course she will be alright, right? Just stop worrying about it, It's valentine's day._

Eren was taken from his thoughts as he noticed out of the corner of his eye, a girl that was sitting a couple seats ahead. She was staring at him and when Eren made eye contact with her, he gave her a smile and she looked away quickly and was blushing.

Eren found it weird. He was trying hard to remember what her name was because he's seen her everyday on the bus. She was always sitting alone. She didn't seem to hang out with that many people and always seemed to keep to herself. _I think her name is...Mikasa. Yeah that sounds right._

He would see that she would continue to take quick peaks at him and he eventually just let her stare at him. He had to much on his mind to care at this point. He was also curious to know why she was looking at him.

He began to wonder if she had always looked at him while on the bus. He might have just noticed it today for some reason. She was a nice girl in his class. She was fairly pretty and honestly Eren didn't understand why she didn't have that many friends.

He soon forgot about her and went off thinking about his mom.

XXXXX

Class begun a while ago and the teacher finally announced that the kids could exchange Valentine cards or gifts. Eren got a bunch of Valentine cards, he was a very popular kid in his class.

He read some from his buddies Jean, Conny, and Reiner. He got some for them too and a couple of people in his class. He was getting all kinds of chocolate and treats. Some of the cards were cool and a couple were from different girls in his class saying how cute he was. He really didn't care for many of them though.

He was in the middle of reading a message from a girl named Sasha. It read, 'Eren, I think you are one of the coolest people.' Eren shrugged it off not really caring because it seemed like she didn't really have anything nice to say. He liked messages that meant something to him rather than just some words on a piece of paper.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Mikasa avoiding making eye contact. She was holding a little card with a chocolate bar taped to it.

She cleared her throat, "Umm...This is for you." she refused to make eye contact. She handed the card and chocolate to Eren. She waited there patiently, playing with her hair. She wanted to see what he would say to her.

Eren opened the card. It read, ' _Dear Eren, I always saw you as a sweat guy. You never picked on me and you always gave me a smile when you looked my way. You give me butterflies in my stomach and make me smile. I really would like for us to talk more and maybe we could be close friends. It's okay if you don't want to. I'll understand. Sincerely, Mikasa.'_

Eren looked up to see Mikasa was shining red. She seemed to be too embarrassed to look at him. Eren felt his heart melt, it was obviously very hard for her to give this to him. It meant a lot. He wanted to show her how much this card meant to him.

He started looking in his bag to see if he had an extra Valentine card he could give her. She was still looking down at her feet waiting for his response, not really paying attention to what he was currently doing.

Eren couldn't find any card of some sort. He started to pat himself down until he felt his scarf. This scarf meant a lot to him. He thought about it for a second.

The card meant a lot to him and he wanted to show her an equal amount of heart. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She looked up quickly as she saw him doing this. "This scarf was given to me by my Mom. I want you to have it to show you how much your card meant to me." He said with a smile.

Mikasa beamed brightly at him as he face of confusion was washed away. She went and hugged him tightly and he returned it. They broke apart with each a smile on their face. Mikasa was about to say something until a voice came over the intercom.

"Will Eren Jaeger please come to the office? Will Eren Jaeger please come to the office? It's an emergency. Thank you."

Eren looked around confused but quickly stood up and waved Mikasa a goodbye. He wondered what they could want.

 **Author's Note: Well there you go the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review. You guys all know how I love getting reviews for my stories. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

**Author's Note: Hey guys here's the next chapter. I'm going to try to post a new chapter for this every weekend so we'll see how that goes.**

 **Maesde: Yea, I don't know. I like writing tragedies that turn into happiness. It's just way easier to write angst than fluff for me.**

 **CreatorX-501: Yea I actually have read that one. That's where I pulled a lot of inspiration from and i thought it was a really well written one shot. I like your ideas man. Kinda close to what I have in mind but a little bit different. I'll leave you guessing with it though. :P**

Eren made his way to the office. He really didn't think much of it. He just wish that it didn't happen right there so that he could have heard what Mikasa was about to say. She seemed to have something on her mind that seemed important.

While he was walking he passed by one of his friends. "Hey Eren. What's happening?" said a blond little boy. Eren looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, Armin. I'm just being called to the office."

Armin looked at him and said, "Hey by the way, I heard about your mom. I just wanted to say that if you ever need something. I got you."

Eren gave him a small smile. Eren considered Armin as one of his more trustworthy friends and maybe one of his best. They've been friends since the first grade. "That means a lot man. I'll hold you to it."

Eren waved him a goodbye and went on his way.

Eren makes it to the office and knocks on the door. "Come in!" said a lady from the inside.

Eren walked inside and was met with the principal sitting at one end of the desk and his father, Grisha, sitting on the other looking at him.

"Hey, Eren, why don't you take a seat?" said the principal. Grisha looks at her and says sternly, "No. It's fine. Eren, come on, I'm checking you out of school." Eren looked at him questioningly but Grisha already made a start for the door.

The principal just gave Eren a sympathetic smiled and said, "Goodbye Eren. It was nice having you." That just confused Eren even more.

Eren then followed his father, hoping for some answers. Eren waits patiently for an explanation but his father just hops into the car. Eren hops in on the passenger side and Grisha starts driving.

Eren finally becomes impatient, "Dad!? What's happening? Where are we going? And why did you check me out of school?"

Grisha turned to him with a very frustrated expression, "Look, Eren...Your mother...She's in a really bad state. She went into a coma and was put on life support. I'm not a good enough doctor to help her." he lowered his head down a little. "I'm not strong enough for her, so we moved her to the best hospital we can which is in a different town. She'll be there and I requested to be moved there, so I'll be watching over her...I'm sorry but we're moving there to make it easier for her."

Eren looked shocked. He didn't believe what was happening. He was going to lose his friends. He was going to lose Armin. He was going to lose... _Mikasa._

"Dad! Why?!" Eren said pleading. Grisha's gaze turned cold and said, "What?! Do you not want me to help the woman I love?" Eren quieted down. He's never seen his dad in such a state of distraught. It was new to him.

His dad was always a loving father and ever since a couple months ago, when his mother was diagnosed with a disease that no one has ever heard of, he has been a little colder towards Eren.

Eren finally said, "Why now though. If she's in a coma can't we move her later?" His dad sighed and replied, "She's in a critical state. If we wait then theres a chance that she would need more machinery hooked up to her so we wouldn't be able to put her in a better hospital without disconnecting her from the bigger machines."

Eren nodded not really following but didn't want to argue because he was afraid that his dad would snap again.

Eren got a little sad. He thought about how he just started a promising friendship with Mikasa. How they became good friends in one day and seemed to promise a cool relationship in the future. Now he realized that he didn't even get to say goodbye.

He'll probably never see her again…

XXXXX

Mikasa was sitting at her desk mindlessly tapping on it. She couldn't help but feel a little sad, like something bad was happening.

She sighed out loud and groaned. She really wished that she was able to tell Eren that she's liked him for a while.

She shrugged and thought, 'maybe tomorrow I'll be able to tell him'


End file.
